This invention relates to drill stands and to the provision of an improved method of operating a drill in a drill stand. A drill stand is designed to accept a hand drill which is clamped in place. The stand is provided with a handle to control the feed of the drill bit into the work. To operate a drill stand the user closes the drill switch with one hand, and operates the handle witn the other.
This invention is directed to improving the operation of the drill by incorporating a power switch in the handle. The hand drill, which is clamped in the drill stand, is plugged into a power receptacle controlled by the switch. The power switch on the hand drill is held in the closed position. Now all the power supplied to the drill is controlled by the hand that controls the drill feed. This is a simpler operation for the user and provides an improved method of control.